


Father

by qlairdelune



Category: The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Minor Character Death, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlairdelune/pseuds/qlairdelune
Summary: hi, so this was actually something i wrote for my writing class journal a year ago and i felt like it would be a waste not to share it. heh. so, yes pls enjoy and let me know what you think!





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so this was actually something i wrote for my writing class journal a year ago and i felt like it would be a waste not to share it. heh. so, yes pls enjoy and let me know what you think!

_This is not a test._

_This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning until 7 a.m., when The Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. _

_May God be_ _with you all._

The siren has always been as deafening as she remembered. For the twenty seven years of her life, she has never liked the sound of the siren. Nor the sound of the static television noise before the annual announcement starts. Nor the sound of nothingness that lingers thickly in the air after the last siren is heard. She doesn’t like any of them. See, she is an open-minded person, and sure purging is an appealing concept at first, but that doesn’t mean that she would always like the concept of killing people to cleanse ones soul.

Ironic isn’t it?

_Sinning so that our sins could be forgiven, what kind of a sick prick would consider this whole concept legitimate even_, she complained two years ago to her generous butler, Antonio, which was only responded with a fond smile. The holiday never appeals her, not even for a bit: wouldn’t even budge when someone in her high school asks her to a purge-themed party; wouldn’t even bother to turn on her television, or radio, or even her own phone during the announcement.

Until tonight.

Vengeance is not something she would consider to be sinful—no, vengeance is God’s righteous way in compensating the wrong with the right. It is a holy mission that even Father Thomas approves: a tooth for a tooth; an eye for an eye; a life for another.

_But personal vengeance is prohibited. You must not, at all costs, seek personal vengeance for the people you care about—no. You must let the Government be the one to serve justice for you, for your family_ was what he said after she had asked him about the topic after one Sunday mass, which doesn’t stop her from standing in front of a big, locked-down mansion in The Hamptons with a big backpack on her shoulder, a sleek, black Mossberg 500 on her right hand, and a picture of one of the Founding Fathers on her other hand. She has been waiting far too long for this moment—this _festival_ to come around the corner, so she didn’t need too much time before spending some of the bullets from her weapon.

“Blessed be the New Founding Fathers—“

She closes her eyes before taking a long stride onto the house; letting the gentle wind caresses her bloodied cheeks just as her father would when she was still a little girl to calm her down. _Deep breaths, baby girl. We’ll be okay, here_ plays in her head when she finally stops in front of a metal door.

“—for letting us Purge and cleanse our souls,”

When the bullets pierce the thickness of said metal door, she remembers her father’s comforting smile—wide as ever—before he descended down to the ground floor. _I’m going to check on that sound, baby girl. Now be a dear and stay here, okay?_

“Blessed be America,”

The guards are easy to take down; too surprised to even process what was happening as she stepped in the mansion. Pretty white marbles are now covered with bullets and thick, red blood—an ugly aftermath that reminds her of what happened fifteen years ago. She remembers kneeling on the pool of blood, crying whilst holding the hand of her motionless father after the sirens stopped blaring. Antonio was there, too, but he was unmoving like a statue as he processed what had happened. After a moment, her sobs stopped, and Antonio finally sat down to her side. She laid her father’s hands gently, as if not wanting to hurt him anymore, before whispering: _I will find them, Antonio. I will find them, and they will pay. They will _pay.

“a nation reborn.”


End file.
